


Pillow Talk

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [78]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This and other quality puns exist on <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com>Tumblr</a>"></a></p></blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

7-18-15

Prompt: Pillow Talk

Pairing: TsukkiYama

Rating: Explicit

 

                              If anyone were to ask, Tsukishima would deny it.

 

                              There was no way, after all. He was Tsukishima Kei, calm, cool, collected, and utterly too arrogant to ever be caught up in something like that.

 

                              The very idea was ridiculous.

 

                              If anyone were to ask, Tsukishima would immediately reject the idea that he was getting off to the thought of his best friend, and of covering those freckles with his cum.

 

                              Of course he wasn’t.

 

                              “Oh, fuck,” he growled, twisting his hand a little harder near the tip of his cock, digging his heels into the mattress, imagining the way Yamaguchi would blush all the way down his chest if he ever knew what Tsukishima was thinking about right then.

 

                              The image reminded him of the first time Yamaguchi had been called in as pinch server in a match.

 

                              _That_ image reminded him of the day before, when Yamaguchi had stepped onto the court and scored point after point off of Seijou with his jump float serve.

 

                              The light in Yamaguchi’s eyes. The determined set of his jaw. The look of elation when the ball had grazed the top of the net and dropped in front of Seijou’s receivers.

 

                              “ _Fuck,_ ” Tsukishima whined, his hips thrusting up to meet the rhythm of his hand. “Tadashi-“ Tsukishima flung a hand out wildly, grabbing the first bit of cloth he came in contact with and stuffing it in his mouth to muffle the noises he was making.

 

                              A soft, sweet, achingly familiar scent flooded his nostrils, and Tsukishima howled. He opened his eyes just enough to see that his gag was the pillow that Yamaguchi used whenever he spent the night, the one that always smelled just like him, the one that helped Tsukishima drift off on restless nights. That scent had been Tsukishima’s companion and comforter for years, and now he was _getting off to it._ Tsukishima slammed his eyes closed and screamed into the pillow as he fell over the edge, painting his hand and the bottom of his shirt with cum.

 

                              He let his mouth fall open to release the pillow, but rather than clean up as he normally would, he rolled until his face was pressed into it, breathing in the smell that clung to the fabric. He fell asleep that way, his mind filled with warm and innocent images of what he had never realized he had wanted before.

 

                             

 

                              “Yamaguchi.” It was the next day and Tsukishima had spent hours berating himself to find the courage to make this phone call. “We need to talk.” He clung a little tighter to Yamaguchi’s pillow and listened to his best friend chatter on the other line.

**Author's Note:**

> This and other quality puns exist on [](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com>Tumblr</a>)


End file.
